


Poly Poets

by ebonysblues



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, Pack Cuddles, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where no one is straight and they're all in a relationship.</p><p>(The DPS members minus Cameron plus Chris and Ginny are all polyamorous!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Limbs, Soft Hair, and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to petersfeather about something and cuddling came up, then this idea of a polyamorous cuddling session. Here it is!
> 
> If you want to skip the character study just scroll down to the asterisk *.

Todd had never really thought about being in a relationship, much less with five people. But now that he is, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

It hasn't been easy for Todd, not at all. The key to any relationship, more so with a polyamorous one, is communication. And well, Todd has never been good with that. It's difficult to explicitly state what he wants to people, especially people he cares about. He's worked through it though and has maintained a solid foundation of trust with his boyfriends.

~

Being in a polyamorous relationship has made it harder for Neil to deal with his father, but he doesn't care much. His father hasn't done anything to jeopardize Neil's relationships so he counts it as a win. 

He used to believe nothing in the world could make him happier than acting- he was wrong. The members of the Dead Poets Society (Cameron excluded) make him happier than he had previously thought possible. _Occasionally_ , they make him irritated but that's beside the point. He loves them, he truly does.

~

Knox was initially surprised Chris was okay with it. When he had first brought up the idea of polyamory she had been supportive of him dating other people. She herself had started dating Ginny. Ultimately, their relationship is first and foremost, they both understand that. Seeing other people works for them, they know they love each other and they know they love other people as well. 

He was also surprised about being bisexual in the first place. Society had ingrained it into his mind that he was straight. He hadn't felt inclined to disagree until he grew feelings for most of the members of the Dead Poets Society. 

Thank God for Mr. Keating! He had helped Knox with the coming out process. 

~

Pitts doesn't even know how they all ended up together. He only knows that he's satisfied with where they are in their relationship. 

In the beginning, he was worried the boys would eventually break up with him. He was self conscious about his role in their lives but they had helped him understand just how much they love him. Now he's completely at ease with his place amongst them. 

~

Meeks doesn't want anything from his boys beyond a romantic relationship, he simply wasn't interested in anything sexual. He doesn't feel sexual attraction often, he'd feel it once or twice but the feeling would soon go away.

Romantic attraction? That's a different story. He first felt it for Nuwanda and Pitts but the other boys certainly came to know how to get him all flushed too. He's glad they understand him, understand what he can accept and what he can't. Warm hugs and gentle kisses give him exactly what he needs and everything he wants. It's more than enough for him.

~

Being a man of simple things- sex, love, and happiness- Charlie's found it easy to be in love with many people. He also found it easy to be in a relationship with multiple people. So long as those people are really hot and named either Neil, Todd, Knox, Pitts, or Meeks. 

He absolutely loves giving them affection and taking care of them.The sex he gets is a plus, too. A  _major_ plus. Still, he does kinda wish there were more orgies involved. Mostly though, he's happy with cuddles, make outs, and ménage à deux's.

 

* 

 

The blanket had been kicked down to the floor at some point. It was probably Charlie's fault. He had a bad habit of moving his long limbs around and accidentally kicking or elbowing one of the boys. 

Charlie, at the moment, is wrapped around Meeks but is somehow keeping contact with all of the others. His left hand is massaging Pitts' back, his right is trailing Neil's chest, his thigh is practically adjoined to Todd's, and he's playing footsie with Knox. 

Quite frequently there were sounds of Todd's laughter as Knox's soft hair tickles his bare stomach. Other times it were moans that came from Neil and Pitts when Charlie's hand went a little too south. 

Neil focused his attention on marking Todd's neck with his hickey before turning to Pitts to do the same. He likes to make them different colors, it makes him feel like he's Monet.

Letting out a breath of contentment, Pitts smiles softly as Neil's lips press against his skin. It's his favorite thing getting marked up. Knox gives the best hickies by far but Neil is a close second. He would never tell Charlie that, the guy would certainly get his ego bruised. 

Todd keeps his head on Neil's upper chest just so he can hear the beating of his heart. It's like music to his ears. He wishes he could hear all of his boyfriends pulses at once, then it would _really_ be music. Knox's is always slightly faster than the rest, Meeks' pulse is so steady that Todd's sure it's perfect, and the rests are slower but just as rhythmical.

Meanwhile, Meeks is so scared of Pitts falling off the bed that he's holding onto him as tightly as possible. Or at least that's what his excuse is when Pitts asks him. Honestly, he's just an aggressive cuddler. Knox knows that but sadly he's on the other side of the bed and Meeks felt much too tired to shift. 

Knox was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open and to not fall asleep but Todd's hand had earlier shoved his head off of his stomach and had made up for it by running his fingers through the strands of his hair. The way it felt was making Knox feel sated and sleepy and...

He yawns, "Good night, loves." There's a chorus of cute answers in response which puts a grin on his face as he loses consciousness. 

One by one they fall asleep.

Neil, the last of them, mumbles, "Sweet dreams," before closing his eyes and falling asleep amidst his best friends/boyfriends.

 


	2. Stars, Schrödinger, and Pink Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of fluffy (and smutty) little snippets of this poly relationship. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid the smutty parts (or go right to them) skip over the scenes that begin with a dash. There's only two in this chapter.
> 
> also i have just remembered i should probably change the rating? and add a few tags...

"Hey, Nuwanda?" Neil asks, sitting propped up against the wall beside his bed, his thigh adjacent to Pitts'. 

"Huh?" The young man responds, slightly confused after being pulled from his thoughts. He turns his head swiftly, his hair falling in front of his face. His gaze settles itself on Neil now rather than a sleeping Todd. Charlie shifts slightly so that he's no longer craning his neck, he had been wondering at Todd's face for a while now as Neil and Pitts grew enclosed in their own conversation. He realizes his mind must have gotten lost as he stared at the dormant blond, he isn't too surprised, it's not the first time and it won't be the last.  

"Do you think we should all go to the cave this Friday," Pitts questions as he brings his knees up to his chest, "or should we just do something else?"

"Ger and I were thinking we'd all go to that field, y'know, the one by the river?" Neil chimes in.

Pitts continues, "Yeah, we could all watch the stars and make out a little."

"More like a lot," Charlie adds, smugly. He laughs as his fingers run themselves along Todd's lower back, he traces out the words 'carpe diem' and then 'I love you'. He enjoys the feeling of touching the fabric of the sweater Todd is wearing. Todd had long since started collecting his boyfriends sweaters that Charlie can't be sure if it was originally Neil's or Pitts'. His best guess is Pitts', if the way the sleeves are long enough for Todd to bunch them in his hands without the collar slipping down is anything to go by. Charlie likes having Todd wear his sweatshirts. He supposes he does have a possessive streak in him. Though, he'll still deny it whenever his boyfriends bring it up.

Todd gives out a soft sigh when Charlie pulls his hand away. 

"Star-gazing it is then." 

"Stars?" Todd asks, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, his voice groggy and rough from just waking up. 

The boys all look at Todd in love and awe, truly amazed at how beautiful he is. 

~

Knox couldn't stop laughing, he really couldn't. No matter how much Meeks protested to him that it wasn't funny, he still found it amusing. C'mon, what's not funny about accidentally calling a professor 'mom'? 

"Knox! Stop, it was embarrassing." 

The teen chuckles, "Yeah, that's why it's funny." 

Meeks doesn't say anything in response, out of annoyance. He simply crosses his arms and stares at the blank wall in front of him. 

"Babe..." 

Meeks stays quiet. 

"Alright, I'm sorry," Knox apologizes, "I won't laugh at you again... and I'll give you cuddles." 

Knox knows he's won when he sees Meeks smile. "Yeah, okay, I forgive you." Meeks says, his cheeks flushing red in an adorable manner (Meeks doesn't think it's adorable, but his boyfriends all disagree). 

"Yeah? Great, now let's cuddle." 

The space between them narrows closer together and soon they're enveloped in a cocoon of warmth that comes from blankets and body heat. Knox allows Meeks to wrap himself around him, and simply breathes out a breath of contentment once he's tucked his head into the crook of Meeks' neck. 

~

The sky had proven itself once again to be a glorious and astounding thing. Its stars and moon were shining so bright that Todd almost found himself crying at the sight. And when he looked over at his boys, saw how bright _they_ were, well, he couldn't stop himself. 

Neil noticed and didn't even hesitate to take Todd into his arms, comfort him, kiss him. A moment later, he whispers, "What is it, Todd?" 

Todd licks his lips before confessing, "I love all of you." 

"I love you, too," is chorused by the boys, who then chuckle collectively at how mushy they sound. 

Charlie cuts the laughter with the start of a song on his saxophone.

The smooth sound plays on as Knox and Pitts begin to reward Meeks with kisses. Pitts makes sure to also sweep his fingers over Meeks' soft stomach just so that Meeks can gift them with his laughter. "Ger, no!" 

Knox helps none as he tickles Meeks too. Meeks' laughter then serves as a complimentary noise to go with Charlie's sax playing.

The boys stop once they decide Meeks had pleaded enough. Then they return back to giving kisses. 

~

On the way back to Hellton, Charlie held Neil's hand the entire time. They walked side by side as they stepped over logs and crunched the fallen leaves. Neil rubbed circles with his thumb into the back of Charlie's hand. He did so out of comfort and the desire for warmth. 

-

In effort to not make a loud sound, Pitts bites down on his own hand. The struggle of not moaning was utterly overwhelming especially when Knox's hand was working him through a much desired orgasm and his lips were kissing his neck. Speaking of, Knox's lips move away but only for a second until they land on Pitts' cheek, he presses a soft kiss to the skin there and smiles. 

Pitts moves his head and gives Knox a proper kiss while he reaches over to grab something to clean off the come from Knox's hand.

~ 

Sitting beside each other, Todd and Meeks talk avidly about Schrödinger's Cat. At one point Meeks talks so fast that Todd swears it sounded like he was speaking Latin (which wouldn't actually have been that surprising).

When that conversation dulls out Todd starts to talk about a poem he started writing about him and his relationship with his many boyfriends. 

"Have you mentioned in it how devastatingly handsome I am?" 

"I recall writing about your freckles, yes." 

Meeks elbows Todd playfully, and laughs when the dark blond kiddingly shoves him. 

~

Chris slips her hand into Knox's and waits for him to squeeze her hand lovingly before she asks, "What do you have planned for us on Saturday?" 

"I was thinking about the diner. What do you think?" 

She hums in thought and nods after a good amount of consideration. "So long as you buy me some of that pecan pie." 

Knox laughs and ducks his head onto her shoulder, "Of course, anything for you dear." 

"Do you know what I love?" Chris asks, a glint in her eye. 

Squinting his eyes, not wanting to be fooled, Knox replies, "Pecan pie?" 

His girlfriend laughs, quite hysterically, and says, "No, silly! You." She says that last part sweetly, with her hand on his heart. She watches as Knox smiles widely and gets butterflies in her stomach from it. 

“Do you wanna know what I love?" He says, smirking. 

Chris doesn't say anything, only hums in question. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He gives her a kiss on the nose every time he finishes the sentence. 

~

Ginny runs her fingers through Chris' hair, admiring the silky smooth texture of it. She knows she should be paying attention to the educational ramblings on Oscar Wilde but honestly, how can she care for Dorian Gray when there's such a thing as Chris Noel?

Pretty soon Chris herself gives up on trying to study and allows Ginny to paint her nails. 

"No, not green!" Chris exclaims once she sees Ginny reaching for the forest green nail polish. She likes sticking to her usual color, she feels that it suits her better.

Ginny whines, "It'll look good on you, though!" 

Chris gives her girlfriend a look and then suggests pink. To which Ginny rolls her eyes and smiles. "Pink, it is." 

- 

Taking her time with making Ginny cum, Chris nibbles on the inside of the girl's thigh before pressing her tongue against the warmth between her legs. She makes the tiniest of licks and adds only the slightest of pressure against Ginny's clit, all while holding back a smirk. 

Ginny's arousal got the best of her and so she whined for Chris to give her more. She didn't. "Chris,  _please."_

Then she felt her girlfriend's tongue press roughly against her clit in a swift movement. Ginny heard herself cry out from how pleasurable it felt, she tried but she couldn't stop the soft moans from falling out of her lips as Chris continued to use hers to make Ginny feel good. 

It took a while for Ginny to cum, only because of the painstakingly slow attacks Chris made with her mouth. Certainly, Ginny got payback when she was fingering her.

~

"How are your boys doing?" Chris asks, digging enthusiastically into her pecan pie. 

Knox smiles, "They're good! Todd, Neil, and I had a nice time yesterday on our date. What about Ginny, how's she?" 

After scarfing down another bite, she tells him, "Fine. Surprisingly, she got an A on her English test. I'm sure she's happy about that." 

"How did you do on the test?" 

She grins, "The same. I had thought I hadn't done so well, but apparently I had." 

"That's good." Knox says, with a cheeky smile on his face, before stealing a piece of Chris' pie. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seize the day, loves! Suck out all the marrow of love, remember not to choke on the bone, alright? Take care of yourselves now.
> 
> next chapter will most likely be angsty ( i always say that but it's usually just a lie)
> 
> oh and i was going to write more for this but i didn't know what so i asked a friend and she said to just post it... blame her.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts/headcanons for this 'verse are much appreciated!


End file.
